Ghost Princess, Nica di Angelo
by Saxzer
Summary: A Fem! Nico. How he had became a girl. Punished by his father. I don't know how to type a great summary. I'm so sorry.


A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for being hiatus… again! I was really procrastinating on myself being a 3rd year college student. So I do hope you'll forgive me. Anyways… I am really enjoying my roleplaying life as Nico di Angelo in twitter. I have so many friends. The in my ask, I was asked if I should become a female genderbend of Nico. I tried and it was kinda great. Since I love roleplaying as Nica di Angelo for the past few days, I'm making her alive and this fanfic will definitely make it come true . I hope you'll forgive me with all grammatical errors. I'm a human also so I make mistakes. I don't want to prolong this shit so here it goes!

_The Ghost Princess, Nica di Angelo _

_In the Underworld…_

"_Being the son of the Lord of the Dead also has their punishments. And me in this situation is the worst!"_

"What are you saying father?" a pale kid said. He was wearing an aviator black jacket, black jeans and shoes with a stygian sword hanging at his left side. The pale kid was struggling from the clutches of skeletal warriors that his father, Hades. The exiled Olympian God that became the Lord of the Dead and Underworld.

"Now, now my child. You haven't been listening to me for almost quite a while. I was getting tired of playing with you so-called "Son and Daughter relationship" the exiled god said, touching his chin. The Olympian God was wearing punk rockstar clothes with spiky armbands and garments around his arms, legs and he even wears earrings. _And for a Greek God to be wearing and be hippie like Hades is out of any other Olympians league. _

Nico di Angelo, his only son was getting impatient from all of his father's blabbering and even thinking that _Heck! If you really want me to die right now, do it! I don't wanna hear your reasonings_ "What are you waiting for Father? Didn't you want to kill me?" Nico said. Hades eyes went blank and stared at his ever annoying son.

"What? Do you I can do that to my own son?! Nope. I am not going to lose you again like your sister, Bianca." He added. The name still rings in my heart. Bianca… She was the last relative in my whole life before we even knew that we were the child of Hades. I could still remember her face, the way her hair was braided neatly, Her smile like she makes all of our problems, disappear. Bianca meant everything to me, after that we got out from Lotus Casino, she promised me that we will have a great life together but that didn't last long. She was accidentally killed by Poseidon's child, Percy Jackson.

I was really mad at him for not keeping his promised that my sister wouldn't get hurt or anything as long as he was around but no, Bianca's fate was already been decided by those three-witches what the demigods call them as "Fates". I did so much for her and trying to master all of my powers without anyone no even our father's help. Then Bianca told that even if I tried to avenge her, would she come back to life? No… She wouldn't like to have another life, she was definitely happy of being dead. I have already forgave Percy for what he had done and we fought battles together and all the other Demigods to defeat the Titans and Kronos.

So much for reminiscing his memories about her sister. Hades saw his expression, he felt a little guilt to doing something horrible to his child but rules are rules. Even as a God, he needs to obey the rules that he made. And the rules say that "_Once a child of Hades hasn't been obeying the rules and regulations on the Underworld, he or she must pay the price". _Of course the Dead God would choose his punishments.

The Olympian put his arms around Nico di Angelo's shoulders. "This is hard for me but you know the rules of the Underworld, right? Hopefully your stepmother, Persephone isn't around cause I would know that he would be pissed off and annoyed about me talking about Maria". He took a deep sigh before facing Nico.

He was kind of nervous on what punishment would he be having, he doesn't really care about anything then Hades ask him to close his eyes. _What!? What the Gods!? How would I know if I'm going to die? Are you trying to mock me, father? _He wanted to protest but he couldn't. One thing's for sure, Nico is also scared in seeing Hades' in his true form. He agreed and close his eyes. _So much for seeing….._

"_Ahem! I. Hades, the God of the Dead and Underworld. Hear me plead. Let my son, Nico di Angelo be-" his voice was too low that he couldn't interpret what he was saying. He could he thunder like it was going to rain, a very strong wind is circulating in him. Nico was getting scared. _

"Dad! Can I open now my eyes?! I really wanna know what's going on right now." He insist to open his eyes but the Death God wouldn't allow him to do that. "Nico! You musn't, you're still not ready". The Ghost Prince was definitely losing his temper right now and wouldn't care about what was going to happen next and Hades couldn't stop him now.

Nico slowly opened, his eyes and his expression and voice changed. His hair was longer now, maybe about the butt-length, his face was small and delicate. His adams apol was been removed in his neck and he was now two buns in his chest. He was mentally shocked before … …

"Ahhhh! Oh my Gods! Father! What just happened!?" Nico said still in a trauma. His father couldn't even had the guts to explain the situation. "Nico… Since I can't let you go to Esylium, and repent for your sins. I decided to give you a much cruel one. A curse, I've changed you into a woman. Unless you have repented all of your wrongdoings and those have been approved also by Thanatos then you will stay as a woman for a while. Oh! You will now be called, Nica. Nica di Angelo. Congratulations, my daughter".

Nico/Nica screamed to the heavens, hoping that the Gods in Olympus would hear her and help her convince her father to change him back from being a guy. Hades was smirking and getting some crazy ideas on how can he make Nica, obey him now that he become a girl.

_My life being Nico will just end up being in a trapped in a woman's body as Nica di Angelo to repent for my wrongdoings? Father… You are seriously a Necrophiliac, Pedophile God of the Dead!_

_The End. _


End file.
